


Play-Group

by That_Jett_Kid



Series: CGLRE-Hamilton [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Play, Alex is a grumpy shit, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blanket Forts, CGLRE, Canon Non-Binary Character, Crying, Daddy!Madison, Daddy!Washington, Hamilsquad, Infantilism, Little!Alex, Little!Georgie, Little!Tommy, Modern Era, Mommy!Martha, Multi, No the australian does not., Non-Sexual Age Play, Poly!Hamilsquad, Polyamory, cgl, does the 17 yr old australian know how collage/lawyering/living in the city/america in genral works?, google translate french, hints at the possibility of middle/little!John, little!maria, mentions of sex stuff, mommy!Eliza, no, non-binary lafaytte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Jett_Kid/pseuds/That_Jett_Kid
Summary: “Alexander, the point of joining the group was that you talk to them!” John crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. “You can’t keep muting the chat, sooner or later you’re going to have to talk to them.”The three caregivers of the household will take all the help and support they can get, Alexander on the other hand refuses to interact with the 'regressor and caregiver group'. Laf' ever the socialite , organises to go to a playgroup, much to Alexander's disgust.





	1. Chapter 1

“Alexander, the point of joining the group was that you talk to them!” John crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. “You can’t keep muting the chat, sooner or later you’re going to have to talk to them.”

 “Fucking watch me turtle man.” Alex had sprawled himself over the living room loveseat like a royal man who knew nothing of sharing the damn couch, Lafayette’s French flag draped over him as he melodramatically help his phone to his chest.

After Madison’s invitation around two weeks ago the three caregivers had happily joined the private Facebook group and accompanying group chat; unlike _someone_ they had excitedly introduced themselves and tried to learn as much as they could without spamming the group. While they wouldn’t admit it, the adults felt so out of their depth with little Alex- even DouDou Lafayette, it was something that was so new and unfamiliar; they were so truly thankful for the group of more experienced people who could help them navigate the murky waters.

  _Alexander_ on the other hand, while not cheerfully, had joined the chat specifically for the regressors; he had yet to type a word, only huffing and puffing whenever the three ‘grown ups’ asked how it was going; insisting that he didn't need to speak to these bratty and snotty nosed children. The only interaction he had had with said group was when he re-muted the notifications every 24 hours. Why he didn’t just mute it indefinitely the three had no idea. 

 

“What is your issue? We all talk to their Caregivers all the time and the Regressors occasionally, they all are really nice- I promise they don’t bite.”

“Hey you never know, the might!” Alexander rolled over, facing away from John and threw the blanket over his head, unable to see the irony that he was acting like a ‘brat’ which he so loathed. “Also I may _like_ stuff that!”

Approaching the living room from the kitchen Laf’ rolled their eyes at Alexander statement, “I know you do not like that, hair pulling, being tied up, being denied- _those_ are what you are enjoying, not biting.” They took a sip of their tea, not even attempting to hide their wide grin that had cracked across his face listening to the younger mans antics.

Alexander kicked his legs in response, grunting. It should be noted that he was nowhere near littlespace, just having a man tantrum- a _mantrum._

“There is no point mon amour, he will not do anything he does not wish to, this is a fact non?” Laf’ sat gently on the end of the loveseat and thus also on Alexanders legs. The small man didn’t respond. So Laf’ remained sitting on his legs, leaning back as if Alexander wasn’t there.

 John could swear his eyes were going to roll into the back of his head one day with how much he rolled them in response to his partners shenanigans; there was honestly not much else he could do but roll them.

He sat himself on the floor, figuring one person sitting on Alex’s small frame would be enough, and leaned against Laf’s legs as he flipped his sketchbook back to the page he had been working on before Alexander had burst into the room, blanket flaring like a cape behind him as he dove onto the couch.

They sat together in a comfortable quiet for an hour or so, the only sound being the sound of John’s pencil flying across the paper, sketching out a dragon walking a Doberman as the client had asked for; and the soft murmuring of the French soap opera that Lafayette watched in the afternoon.

 

Hercules had just walked through the door just as John got up to start making dinner, his usual routine of kissing everyone who has home before he got changed into comfortable pyjama’s was absent, raising eyebrows of Lafayette and John as they shared a glance. Walking straight to the main bedroom Hercules only paused a moment as he opened the door before muttering that he was going to shower and needed to calm down because he had a shitty client last thing before closing shop.

John and Laf’ nodded understandingly, working in customer service made you long for a cave, all alone in the mountains with no people, just you and the mountain goats; where you could have your own mountain hermit memes. Yeah that seemed like a nice life.

 

 Placing the precooked, frozen goat stew onto the stove John sighed. Honestly it wasn’t his favourite dish, far from it, and finding the goat meat had been a chore for months, but Alex enjoyed it, stating that it reminded him of his mother when the others asked why he had begged to go to a market out of town which actually sold ‘good’ goat meat.

So John figured that considering Alexander was being so melodramatic and sulky, some comfort food wouldn't be a terrible idea.

When Hercules had come out of the bedroom, hair still damp from the shower he squinted at the silent lump under the French flag blanket, eyebrows furrowing.

 “Is he-?”

“Nope, he is very much still twenty something, just being ridiculous.” Laf’ deadpanned, typing something out on their phone. “But it would not be out Alexander which we love so much if he were not ridiculous.”

Alex grunted in retaliation, moving his leg a little, causing Lafayette to unsteadily shift. “Oh! John, are we all free the day after next?”

 “You have a class at night?” John racked his brain, unable to think of anything else on anyone’s schedule- how he managed to keep track over everything was a marvel to pretty much everyone he came across, even he wasn’t entirely sure how he did it. “Other than that we’re all good.”

Nodding, Laf’ finished typing on their phone and from what John could see they seemed to be on Facebook. 

“Why?” Alex piped up from under the blanket, wriggling his way from under Laf- there’s only so long you can go while being sat on without your legs falling asleep.

“There is small gathering I want us to go to together, it is during the day so my class will not be an issue.”

“What’s the shindig?” Hercules made his way over to John who leaned over the kitchen bench-table thing, keeping an eye on dinner while also joining in on the conversation. As Hercules planted a kiss on John's cheek, which the freckled man couldn’t help but to lean into, Lafayette danced around specifically saying what it was they were planning.

“It is not too important as to what it is but more so as to how much fun it will be! Non?”

 

“Seriously? Is not even one of our birthdays so it cant be a surprise party, what’s the big event?”

 

“Oooo~ is it a sex party?” Alexander teased, charming as he always was when in a bad mood… or was he serious? John couldn’t be sure.

 

“Non, I think John would be having us neutered if we took him to a sex party” Lafayette chuckled, “it is a play date for the regressor group! It will be fun non?”

 

Alexander, groaning disgust pulled the blanket back over his head.

***

 

“You can’t make me.”

 

Alexander sat on the loveseat, armed crossed and legs stretched out as to take up the whole seat. 

 

“We know this.”

 

John and Hercules watched on, unsure of whether to me amused, annoyed or sympathetic. So they remained a mixture of all three.

 

“Well I think this whole thing is stupid anyway, its probably some ploy to humiliate me.”

 

“And what would make you think that?”

 

“As if you don’t know!”

 

“Mon chou, I cannot help you if you do not tell me what is wrong.”

 

“Ah no. You don’t get to pick my brain Mx ‘I know brain science’”

 

Lafayette threw a packet of chips into the straining duffle-like bag, letting out a large sigh.

“Alexander.”

 

“You can’t make me go.”

 

“Nor do we intend to.” Lafayette ceased their rushing around the apartment, they had been unsure of what they needed to bring, so they brought everything. Diaper bag, 3 Onesies, snacks, juice, strawberry milk, sippy cup, a plethora of stuffed animals- I’m sure you get the picture.“You do not have to come if you do not wish to, but if you do come I want to be prepared no? Also even if you are not coming with us that will not be stopping me from going.” They glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall, French swears falling from their mouth, they were going to be late.

“Like fuck am I going to this fucking bullshit.” Alexander mumbled not so under his breath, Lafayette pursed their lips, frustration and anxiety growing with every second passing.

“I told you, you do not have to come if you do not want you. But I am still going even if you are not Alexander.” The looked somewhat anxiously at the clock again. “Merde.”

“Chill babe,” Hercules wrapped his arms around Lafayette’s middle somehow reading their mind. “ if anything its better to rock up late, that way we wont be sitting around awkwardly if everyone else is late.”

“Oui.” Laf’ let out a breath that they didn’t realise they were holding. Everything was going to be fine.

John spoke up from his place leaning against the front door, “Alexander, you know that even if you do come you don’t have to go into your little headspace right? It’s not expected of you.”

When Alexander remained silent, signalling that in fact he had not realised this fact, John sighed holding his nose with his thumb and forefinger. “I love you but you are so fucking stupid sometimes.”

It was true, John was often struck dumb on how a man who could debate until blue in the face using 15 letter words at times could be so blind to the truth at other times. “You can come and be an adult, we want to go to see what everyone’s like- in no way would any of us ever expect you to be little if you weren't comfortable.” 

 

There was a moment of silence, and then Alexander mumbled that he was going to go get his shoes. As he walked into the main bedroom, John let out the chuckle he had been holding in. Honestly that man would be the death of him, and his not Alexander one of the other two surly would be. Speaking of the other two, Hercules had his hands pressed against the sides of Laf’s face grounding them as they breathed deeply. 

“Mon ange if going to this thing is stressing you out so much, maybe we shouldn’t go today. There’s always the next one?” John suggested walking towards the two, the French heavy on his tongue.

“Non, non I want to go. I am just worried about the first impressions, I believe this group will be so helpful for us- I do not want to be messing up.”

Hercules brushed is thumb over Lafayette’s cheek smiling warmly with upturned eyebrows. “You are the most amazing person I know, they’re going to love you.”

John placed his hand on the small of Laf’s back; Hercules already saying everything John was thinking he simply said “ditto” with a warm smile.

Lafayette chuckled, shaking their head softly, “you two are unbelievable.”

 

Alexander walked back out of the bedroom, his shoes on and hair tied back into a sloppy ponytail. He observed the scene in front of him for a second before crossing the room in three large strides and did his best attempts wrapping his arms around all three of his partners, which kinda just looked like he was standing there with is body pressed against Lafayette with his arms spread out so they would touch his two boyfriends. Like fuck would he be left out of the cute and sappy moment, like fuck.

When the four separated, Lafayette double checked the contents of the ‘outing bag’ as Alexander groaned, insisting that there was no need for them to bring the bag as he had no intent on regressing at all. Still Lafayette persisted and when content with the amount of supplies; zipped up the bag and slung it over their shoulder.

 

“Are we ready to go?” They asked smiling widely.

 

“You still need shoes babe.” Hercules chuckled taking the bag off Laf’s shoulder. Lafayette looked down at their bare feet sighing, this was quite the dilemma- sneakers or heels?

 

“Really? You’re not wearing your new boots? Who are you and what have you done to Lafayette?!” Alexander exclaimed pointing to the sneakers adorning Laf’s feet instead of the heeled black boots that he had bee expecting. The French-them laughed at his outburst, shaking their head.

 

“While I know I look drop dead beautiful in the boots, I figured they are too…” they paused searching for the right word “extra, for a casual get together.”

 

Alexander nodded, although he agreed he found himself still questioning Lafayette’s reasoning. He knew full and well that they generally didn't care about being too ‘extra’ often poking out their tongue when Alexander pointed out that there was no need for stiletto’s or sparkles when going out to a café or for a casual day out in general, insisting that they intended on dazzling the world with every time they stepped out the door. No, Lafayette used any excuse to look glamorous- so why wear the sneakers that were almost always worn to the gym exclusively. 

Of course Alexander did not say these thoughts out loud, instead he put on a small smile and silently headed towards the door. The sooner they got to the damn playgroup the sooner they could fucking leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The play date.

Lafayette fussed with their appearance before gently knocking on the door. It hadn’t been a long trip from their apartment to the address they had been given. The ‘play date’ was being hosted by a young woman by the name of Eliza, from her Facebook profile the three people who actually wanted to attend had learned that she seems to be a rather vocal activist for many things- LGBTQ+ rights, animal rights, black rights, better education – you name it, it seemed that Eliza had at least protested it.

She had been a rather helpful person when it came to learning about the group and what to expect.

Alexander noted the slight tremor in Lafayette’s hands, which quickly were shoved into pockets, creating an air of nonchalance. Typical Lafayette. Alexander huffed, partly out of annoyance of being about to be in a room full of screaming children and partly due to Laf’s refusal to admit this was stressing them out.   
The woman who the group assumed to be Eliza opened the door swiftly, the air from the moment caused a few stray hairs from Alexander’s ponytail to fall into his face and tickle his nose.

“OH hey! We were wondering when you four were getting here,” she smiled widely and her voice was sweet and chirpy like a songbird. “The whole gang’s here! So get your butt’s inside.” She stepped aside as to let the quad enter.

“Thank you very much.” Lafayette’s cat like grin stretched across their face as the stepped over the threshold. “I _am Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, Marquis de Lafayette_ \- But everyone calls me Lafayette, it is much easier non? I am assuming you are Elizabeth Schuyler?”

Alexander rolled his eyes, and huffed again but this time in amusement. What a Peacock his partner was. Only a little taken aback Eliza giggled some before nodding, “Eliza, please.”

 “Laf’ stop flirting or whatever the hell it is you’re doing and care to introduce your amazing boyfriends?” John crossed his arms, freckled face smirking. 

“Oui, oui, these are the loves of my life; John, Hercules and Alexander.”

 “Oh so no full name treatment for us then.” Hercules chortled.

“Non, your full English names are of little consequence when compared to my names gifted by my mother tongue.”

“Yeah yeah, go write some sad poetry Edgelord.” Alexander spoke up for the first time in twenty minutes. If Laf’ was annoyed by the comment they did nothing to shows it, instead grinned cheekily at the smallest of the group.

 

Seemingly unfazed by the banter Eliza led the four around a sharp corner, which opened up to what looked like a living area. Alexander made note of the doorways and windows- possible exists if it came to it. Four sets of eyes turned towards the quad who all suddenly felt as if exhibits in the museum.

Eliza took a seat next to another woman dressed in a pink leather jacket.

“All the kids are having a ‘ _super secret meeting_ ’ so there are all the grown ups” she nodded towards the others, prompting them to introduce themselves.

“Reginold Horase.” Madison deadpanned, Alexander almost choked. He never expected Madison to actually have a sense of humour and yet a joke he had made. 

The woman next to Eliza spoke up, “Angelica Schuyler, pleasure to meet you.” Alexander inclined his head, she struck him as rather interesting although it would be a lie to not say almost everyone in the room didn’t strike him as interesting.

"Schuyler?" sisters? 

"My sister," Eliza chirped. Ah, he was correct it seemed. 

The obvious couple smiled, introducing themselves as George and Martha Washington. Alexander was, to put it simply, star-struck. George Washington was a very well known lawyer in New York- nay the whole of the United States. He was practically Alexander’s idol, and here he was in a room in which everyone knew one or his most well protected secrets. God he was mortified at the very idea of it.

Now that introductions were out of the way the four awkwardly sat themselves on one of the many seats available. Lafayette ever the socialite kept conversation flowing and light hearted.

  


Alexander silently observed the room, allowing the conversations to wash over him. Would it be a cliché if e were to compliment Eliza on her interior design? Probably, while being bisexual be could be walking gay stereotype at times. It was a nice design though, nice natural lighting despite the smallish windows – it was clear lighting was thought of in the placement of the mirrors. A nice green colour scheme, reminding Alexander of the ocean somehow, a few small plants on the bookshelf breathed life into the room. It was nice.

Another thing he observed, almost everyone in the room was not the skin colour he was expecting. From his explorations online he had come to discover that many of the blogs seemed to be run by skinny cis white girls. He of course was well aware that this was not the only demographic of the community, he himself a prime example of this, but he had created this idea in his head that this room would be full of straight white people. It didn't help with the occasional anonymous message from a clearly white girl with a daddy kink telling him how he had no place in the community, but hey what can ya do? 

 

“Alexander?” John’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts and back into the reality of the room.

 “Pardon?” He asked seeing the questioning look on John's face.

“Eliza asked if you’d like to go say hi to the kids, maybe sit in on the secret meeting?”

Alexander sighed, how could he say this without being incredibly rude?

“Thank you Eliza, for the offer. But I really only intended on observing today, if that's alright?” He was surprised at how quite his voice came out, it sounded so small.

“Of course that's alright,” she chirped brightly, “you just looked a little distant there that's all.”

Alexander smiled in response, nodding his head. Hercules glanced at him eyebrows furrowed in concern, he was almost too quiet; this wasn’t normal adult Alexander behaviour.

  


One of the doors slowly swung open, revealing three faces watching through the crack. A cacophony of whispers and muttering. Then the door flung open and the free adult sized children rushed to their respective grown up and begun their rather nuanced and thought out plan.

 

“CAN WE GET MCDONALDS FOR LUNCH _PLEEEEAAAASSEEE~_!” or some like of the request was begged in a single chorus.

 

“I thought you were hanging for KCF?” Madison asked with a raised eyebrow to a puppy-faced Tommy so turned and sent a small glare to towards the boy kneeling in front of Martha and George.

 “No, I changed my mind.” He grunted less sweetly, still glaring.

Simultaneously the boy being glared at shook his clasped hands under his chin. “I’ll be _so_ good!! I _am_ so good!!” George and Martha shared a knowing look.

“Georgie, this wouldn’t happen to have anything with the happy meal toy you were talking about on the way here now would it?” George raised an eyebrow, smile playing on his lips.

“No,” Georgie looked away, clearly lying.

  


The little girl, had been distracted by the new people to continue begging for McDonald's, and now hid behind Eliza peeking out occasionally to eye the strangers suspiciously. Eliza softly whispered something to her that Alexander couldn’t hear.

 Pouting over his Daddies answer of ‘We’ll see’, Tommy looked over to the new presences having only just noticing the four. Face lighting up some he scampered over to Alexander.

 “You're here!” He grinned, leaning over Alexander a little as he spoke.

“Yes?” Hoe was Alexander supposed to respond to that? Alexanders ‘skill’ when interacting with children could be considered ironic to some. He just never really knew how to talk to them, or handle them, or look at them… you get the picture.

 

“You wanna come play? Me and Maria are gonna make a fort but Georgie can’t be in it cus last time we made one he knocked it down and then it really sucked cus-“

 

“- Tommy, thank you.” Alexander cut in realising that there would be no end to this story. “But I think I’m gonna hang out with the grown up’s today, okay?”

 

“Oh…” Tommy looked at his feet dejectedly, honestly Alexander felt bad, and despite the small feelings of littleness ebbing in his chest, he didn’t want to be seen in his younger headspace by so many people he didn’t know.

 

Unbeknownst to Alexander, a thought had just crossed Tommy’s mind. A thought that the flicker of fear behind his eyes. John, noticing said flicker tried to break Tommy out of his train of thought. 

“Hey! I just had an idea, do you reckon I could help make the fort? I'm real good at them! I think I could even make it so Georgie wont break it down.” He stood up grinning wildly, a grin, which Tommy met, whatever had crossed his mind now gone.

  


“Really?”

  


“Heck yeah!”

  


With that Tommy latched onto John’s wrist and dragged him over towards one of the doors, which alexander assumed would lead to blanket fort making materials.

“Come on ‘Ria!” When given no response Tommy turned around to see what Maria could possibly be doing? Her mommy was the easiest to convince about lunch!

Maria was still whispering quietly to her Mommy, eyeing the new people wearily over her Mommy’s shoulder.

Alexander knew that look. That was the look of someone who had been hurt, badly. A look that once upon a time would save his life, taking in every aspect of a person, every clue that would show who they really are.

Eliza looked at the group apologetically, “she gets nervous around new men.”

 Alexander nodded understandingly, “its okay, you don’t have to explain anything.” Eliza’s eyes showed her gratitude; communicating all she needed to with the look she gave Alexander.

 

Tommy, less understandingly, made a long whiney sound. He knew Maria got scared of new people but his Daddy said he couldn’t go making forts in Maria’s home without Maria. This sucked!

“Hey Tommy, how about we play a little bit in here for a little bit?” John asked throwing a look over his shoulder at Madison who nodded in approval. “And uh _\- Georgie_ ,” A nod from the Washington’s, “can play too!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

Upon hearing his name, Georgie turned and looked at the two expectantly.

“What’re we gonna play?” Tommy crossed his arms, nose scrunching. He didn’t bring any toys cus his Daddy said no and Georgie never shares, _ever_!

 

After a quick moment of thought, John smiled widely and looked around the room. “I _spyyyyy_ this my little _eyeeeee_ someth _iiiiiii_ ng… Green!”

 

Alexander chuckled, half of the identifiable objects in the room could be considered green.

As the three played and Maria continued to watch the new people with a cautious eye the grown-up’s began to get into their conversations. Alexander leant on Hercules’s side, not really engaging the conversations; just letting them wash over him as he let himself get lost in not thinking at all.

Hercules wrapped an arm around Alexander, he wasn’t sure if he was verging on littleness or just tired. These days, the two mixed to frequently it was hard now to imagine them apart. If Alexander got to tired he cried and needed to be looked after for at least a few hours. That was how it went in the polysquad household now.

“So how did you guys find out about age regression? Madison told us you’re new to all this and well, Alexander doesn’t seem the type to make this a well known thing…” Angelica asked, head tilting, no trace of saltiness- just curiosity.

 

“Oui, Alexander is very guarded about this.” Laf’ leaned back and folded one leg over the other, clearly growing more comfortable. “We learned few months ago, three? I think?” They looked at Hercules with a questioning look, asking to be corrected for validated.

 

“Yeah, three sounds about right.”

 

“Yes, three. So we are discovering Alexander’s regression three months ago when he is accidentally little when I come home. It was very stressful for him but he explained and now we are working together to care for him. Until now, we have mostly been learning thorugh the internet, Tumblr and things like this.”

 A collective groan came from the group at the mention of the word Tumblr.

“The discourse on that site I swear.” Martha shook her head disapprovingly. “Georgie received all kinds of hate when he had a blog.”

 

“Maria as well, she also got a lot of creeps message her.” Eliza sighed. It seemed at the group shared a hatred for the site. Even Madison nodded his head slowly.

 

“Tommy still has his blog, he doesn’t get as much of it now- but he used to get a lot of racists sending him a lot of awful things. I ended up asking him to turn the ask and messaging systems off because of how upset they could make him at times.”

 

Lafayette casted a worried glance at Alexander who continued to stare into space, unaware of his fingers slowly beginning to drift towards his mouth. This is the first time Laf’ or Herc’ had (John, still very caught up with the game of eye spy had not being listening) heard of little’s getting hated. Did Alexander get this as well? Why would people send hateful things to people? Just because they age regressed? Did they associate it with kink and look past the clear labelling’s of not sexual?

  


“Alexander has said nothing of hate mail…”

 

“Maybe he’s one of the ones who slip under the radar.” Eliza offered, running her hands through Maria’s hair.

 

“Hopefully…” Hercules brushed his thumb over Alexanders forearm, getting no response except for the smaller man to press deeper into his side.

 

“Angelica~” Madison almost purred, lightening the mood. “What do your Spidy-Senses say about the i-spyier?” He motioned towards John who had just picked something the colour blue.

 

Angelica thoughtfully looked at John, tilting her head as her eyes wandered as one would a museum exhibit.

 

“He’s definitely older that Tommy and Maria. So a middle I guess? Is that what they’re called? I don't even know. Younger than Peggy though- she would of never in one hundred years played with the babies. Ten maybe? Possibly eleven- _ish_?”

 

Hercules and Lafayette frowned, confused out of their minds.

 

“Uh, what?” Hercules vocalised for the both of them.

 

“Angelica has this uncanny ability to determine the headspace of regressors.” George explained.

 

“So was I at least close?” Angelica smiles, knowing that she was correct, but it is best to look humble.

 

“Uh, John in not a petit?” Lafayette looked over at John; sure he was childish at times. But that was just because he was a playful person. Surely he would of told them if he were like Alexander!

 

“Oh, I could of sworn…. Well you know him best.” Angelica shrugged.

 

Lafayette and Hercules shared a look; they would definitely be discussing this later when they got home.

 

The topic of discussion moved on from there, the regular main group talking about how they had been since they had last had a proper meeting among other things. Somewhere in their discussions Maria had moved away from hiding behind her Mommy in favour of playing eye-spy with the boys until they realised they could now make a blanket fort. Soon enough lunchtime came around and a list of McDonald’s orders was handed to Hercules (who offered to do the food run)

 

“Babe, hop off me for a sec?” Hercules jostled Alexander, pulling him out of whatever thought he was in. A few confused blinks and then understanding filled Alexander’s features as he sat himself back up.

“You want your usual?”

 

Alexander nodded, unaware of how doe eyed he looked. Hercules smiled and finger gunned at everyone before disappearing around the corner. Now that Hercules was gone Alexander fidgeted in his seat, he wanted attention but he was still unsure around all these new people.

He shuffled closer to Lafayette, leaning against them as he had with Hercules, this time closing his eyes.

 

“Is he slipping?- I don’t want to sound presumptuous but from how Thomas describes him I doubt this is a normal occurrence in front of people.” Madison observed, watching Alexander who didn’t seem to notice he was the topic of conversation.

 

“Honestly, I am unsure.” Lafayette admitted, stroking their hand through his hair affectionately. “He was very sure he would be only watching today but he is not exactly being his normal 23 year old self…” They were honestly rather unsure of what to do, if they encouraged Alexander to slip it could be betraying Alexander’s wishes and ultimately be a abusing his trust. But if they tried to keep Alexander in his bigger headspace, it could hurt Alexander emotionally- especially if he was already in the younger frame of mind. They figured it would be best to just be kind and gentle, but not do anything too ‘caregiver-y’ allowing Alexander to be the ultimate decider in this circumstance.

 

“May I ask why he doesn’t interact with the littles, on their group chat I mean?” Eliza asked, brushing a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes behind her ear. “It’s just that Maria, seemed kinda upset that he hasn’t been talking to them.”

“Honestly, I do not know exactly.” Laf sighed, “he will not tell us anything. I am thinking he may still be embarrassed about this part of him, there is still some…” They paused searching for the right word, “ _Intériorisé_ , _Quel était l'anglais?.... Ah!_ Internalised fear or hatred for this.”

 Eliza nodded understandingly, eyes drifting towards the open door leading to the blanket fort taking occupation in the middle of the hallway. The murmur of voices coming from within reassuring her that the kids weren't getting themselves into something they shouldn’t be. She could understand Lafayette’s point; it had taken a long time to convince Maria that there was nothing wrong with her.

Quicker than expected Hercules knocked on the front door with his foot, arms full of McDonalds paper bags. The kids in the fort, on hearing him enter and catching drift of the aroma of the greasy, sugary and ultimately delicious food; came running back into the living area- even John whom at this time Laf’ and Herc’ were sure was still a twenty something millennial seemed to be barely containing his excitement at the prospect of the impending junk food. Lafayette tried to rationalise that it was because John had been eating so much health food that he was craving junk, but they were not so sure.

 

“Alexander,” Lafayette mumbled quietly, trying to stir the not quite sleeping man leaning against them. “Hercules is back.”

Alexander blinked his eyes open, squinting as the light hit his eyes. Had he fallen asleep? The smell of food edged him further out of his grogginess; he had forgotten to eat breakfast (again) and was ravenous. He smiled at Lafayette, and sat up scrubbing his face as he did so.

Food was passed around. Georgie squealed in delight at the new sports xar toy he received with his Happy Meal and Maria peeped out a polite thank you to Hercules for getting everyone McDonalds. The kids sat in a circle on the floor, comparing their food to the other and much to Hercules’s surprise John opted to sit with them. Another look between Laf’ and Herc’ they could just be reading to much into things, but they were definitely talking about this when they got home.

 

Alexander smiled and mumbled out a quiet thank you when Hercules passed him his food as well as the large coffee. Lafayette and Hercules continued to happily chat with the other caregivers as they all sat back down to eat. Feeling guilty Alexander chastised himself for being so asocial; honestly they all probably thought he was some freak now. _AND_ he practically fell asleep! They all thought he was some weird man baby who fell asleep in strangers houses and didn’t speak to anyone and _GOD_ Laf’ was going to so annoyed! They spent all this time planning and making sure they would make a good impression and now Alexander had ruined it!

As he continued to think of the failures he believed himself to had done he struggled to balance his food, eat it and hold his coffee. So it was unsurprising when his fries fell off his lap and onto the floor by his feet. Scattered like fallen trees in a recently excavated forrest, yelloe, greasy, salty, trees.

 

Tears. He didn’t want to cry, he didn’t expect himself to cry. But everything he had been holding back now crushed upon him like a biblical flood and Alexander sobbed. He was so hungry. And his fries were on the floor! Eliza was gonna be so mad! And now all he had was a burger! That wouldn’t be enough! It was all too much and he was only a kid he he didn't know what to do! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I /was/ planning to keep going but figured this was a good place to take a break so you guys could get a fic fix :') 
> 
> ALSO do you have any IDEA how difficult it was to write out 'McDonalds' so many times! in Australia it's called Maccas and when you go to but it its called a Macca's run and i struggled for a good five minutes on how to express that Herc' was going on a maccas run without calling it a Macca's run. I hope you're happy. 
> 
> Comment what you think if gonna happen next chapter! ( not because I need idea nooooooooo)


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fries have dropped as has Alex. Oh shit.

John, was the first to reach him, Lafayette and Hercules close behind. His coffee and burger were lifted from his grasp and large, warm arms wrapped around him. He continued to sob, Eliza was gonna be so mad and he didn’t deserve cuddles because he was a bad boy who didn’t talk and spilled food and now he was gonna be in trouble.

“Mon petit, what has happened to make you so upset?” Laf’ cooed fretfully sharing a look with Hercules. What could have happened to Alex to make him so upset?

Pointing pitifully to the scattered fried on the floor; Alex continued to sob into Hercules’s chest. The other caregivers, now aware of that Alexander had definitely slipped and was crying over spilt fries, shared a few glances unsure of what to do. Even the other little’s watched on with a form of fascination in their eyes and they popped fries into their mouths as if watching a movie. At least Alexander didn’t start a domino effect of crying.

“It is okay _mon petit lion,_ you can have some of my fries. It will all be okayed _non_?”

 

Eliza huffed, almost rolling her eyes. She walked purposefully towards the quad and crouched down, scooping the slipt fries into the fry box. Presenting the now un-spilled fries she placed a hand gently on the little’s shoulder.

“Alexander?” She probed softly. He turned his face to look at her out of the corner of his eye, large tears creating salty creeks down his face and dripping into Hercules’s shirt. “Its okay, no ones mad. I cleaned up your fries and I cleaned the floors super good yesterday so there aren't any germs.”

He lifted his head off Hercules’s shoulder. “Not mad?”

No sweetie, accidents happen. It didn’t even make a big mess.” Eliza smiled softly, it wasn’t a polite fake smile either; but instead, it was a smile that reached he eyes making them twinkle.

Alex gulped, tears beginning to cease falling from his red and puffy eyes. Tentatively he reached out and grasped the fry basket and brought it close to his chest as if a teddy bear. Sniffling he rested his head back on his Dada’s chest listening to the rhythm of his beating heart. Doudou said something, but whatever it was it went in one ear and out of Alex’s other ear. Suddenly he was being lifted up and Dada was taking him out of the room.

He was sat down, he let out a small whine showing his distaste for this. The room was cold and the bright light hurt his eyes. He especially didn’t like the fact the Dada wasn’t paying attention to him, _abandoning_ Alex to sit on the cold hard floor as he ruffled through the duffle bag in search of the needed supplies to diaper Alex and the fuzzy, lion onesie that he so loved to wear.

 

Meanwhile, Lafayette chewed thoughtfully on their fries, Alexander had been so sure that he would not slip and yet from the moment that he walked in the door he had begun to regress. They supposed it had been coming as Alexander _had_ been working himself into a ditch over the past week, as well as being emotionally stressed due to this group in the first place. Seeing the others acting little also probably sparked something in him. Yes, that had to be it. Laf’ only hoped that when he aged up, he would not be cross at themselves of any of the caregivers, there was nothing the three of them could have done to stop this.

The three, (four?) children continued to sit on the floor, whispering to each other. John seeming to reassure Tommy about Alex’s outburst.

“Nah he cries a lot, cus he’s only a baby. He’ll be okay in a minute.”

“I thought Alexander was only watching today?” Martha questioned, pulling Lafayette out of their stupor.

 

“Oui, I thought so too. But it seems his stress has been piling up lately. I believe that seeing the others being little allowed his adult mind to let go?”

The other adults nodded, that seemed to be the most likely cause. 

 

“How does it work with the two of you? Yourself and Hercules I mean?” Martha asked, taking a thoughtful bite from her chicken nugget.

 

“I’m not sure what you mean?”

 

“Well, with me and George, we act like a mother and father figure to Georgie, and for the rest of the group, it's a single parent deal. So with Alex is it just he had two dads?”

 

Lafayette swallowed uncomfortably, they knew that Martha meant no harm, and yet being misgendered and the slightly homophobic comment placed a bad feeling in the pit of their stomach. Just as Laf’ opened their mouth to speak Eliza spoke up, her tone only slightly sharp, but it seemed to cut like a knife, a smile played on her lips but behind her eyes Laf’ could see an icy steeliness to them – they made a note to never be on this woman’s bad side.

“Martha, I know you didn’t _mean_ to be but that was a little bit insensitive. It insinuated that the default was the straight parental unit. I know you _obviously_ don’t think that way but I feel that you need to rephrase?”

Shocked at Eliza’s sharp tone Lafayette sat frozen for a moment before jumping back to life.

“Non non, it is okay.” They smiled deflating the mood, “And to answer your question, Hercules is called Dada to Alex while I am _Doudou_ and John is Papa.”

 

Maddison snorted, “wait. John is Papa John? As in the pizza place?”

The group giggled at that all previous tension lost.

“What does _Doudou_ mean?” Angelica smiled, “I’m guessing it's French but I haven’t really heard it used before.”

 

“Ah, it is meaning something like the _security blanket_?”

 

Angelica nodded understandingly, mentally writing it down with all the other French she knew. Just as the group fell into a comfortable silence- excluding the quite chatter of the kids sitting on the floor, Hercules entered the room, Alex on his hip. The said Littles hood was up hiding his face as he pressed it against Hercules’s shoulder, hiding his face from everyone.

 

John smiled at him from the floor, “Hiya Alex!” upon hearing his name, Alex peeked out from Herc’s chest and upon seeing John he decided he also wanted to be on the floor. Now something that had become very clear to the three caregivers in the very early interactions with a regressed Alex, is that one must always keep a strong hold on him. As when he decides he wants to go somewhere all of his weight will be thrown in said direction- and when not expecting this it almost always ends up with a dropped and teary eyed Alex. So while Hercules had been prepared with a firm grip around Alex’s middle, the other adults in the room all sucked in a breath as Alex tipped himself downwards – if not for Herc’s preparedness, Alex would have fallen head first onto the carpeted floor.

 

“ _Mon Petit Lion_ , you can play later. Now you must eat yes?” Lafayette spoke softly as if the tiniest negative inflection in their voice could break the baby into a million pieces. Alex pouted but he did not fuss when Hercules sat down beside Laf’ placing Alex on his lap.

 

“Do you want us to feed you lil’ man or do you want to do it yourself?”

Of course, the two already knew the answer, but it never hurt to ask. Alex of course, simply popped open his mouth in a fashion that roughly translated to ‘ if you would be ever so kind, I would like it if you would feed me.’ And who were they to say no to that? 

 

After lunch was eaten and rubbish discarded, Hercules finally let his grip on Alex go. The little of course toddled over to the group sitting on the floor and plonked himself next to John, smiling so widely you could see his teeth- a rather rare occurrence.

The group sitting on the floor continued to whisper to each other, conspiring about something that Laf’ couldn’t pick up. Alex didn’t offer any input nor did he seemed to be really be acknowledged by anyone except John who bumped him with his shoulder affectionately. But it seemed that Alex didn’t mind this, and was happy to just be sitting there with everyone.

 

The little conspirators seemed to of finished their plan making and ‘snuck’ out of the room as the grown ups watched amused at their antics.

When he followed out the door Alex was met with one of the largest and intricate blanket forts he had seen in his entire life. A cartoonishly large blanket stood propped up with a broom creating the feel of a miniature circus, it stretched out till the corners touched the outer furniture of the room, held down by heavy books. An assortment of thinner blankets dropped from the top blanket creating rounded, colorful walls. An assortment of pillows and stuffed animal occupied the inside of the fort, forming a soft and fluffy coziness.

 

Once they all sat inside, with Alex sitting beside John but nearest to the exit, he felt all eyes on him, he fidgeted with the hem of his sleeve, suddenly uncomfortable. 

“Do ‘ya wanna join our club?” Tommy asked bluntly, tucking his legs in even more as to allow Maria more space.

Alex didn’t know what to say, what was the club? Was it a big kids club? Because he _wasn’t_ a big kid… but he nodded anyway – wanting to please everyone. Maria smiled and threw a pillow at him. Alex blinked.

 

Alex blinked.

 

“It's a special sitting pillow, you gotta sit on it” George grinned, pointing to his own ‘sitting pillow’. Alex fumbled around and all but fell onto the pillow then looked around expectantly. What next?

“Now say: ‘I’M IN THE CLUB!” Maria prompted throwing her arms up above her head excitedly.

“I-I’m in t-the club!” Alex repeated with much less enthusiasm, but he still tried.

Solomon nods followed from the group. He was now, in the club. 

What was the club? What did one do in the club? You may ask, well no one could tell you. The only things anyone had worked out about the club is that you sit in the fort, on a pillow and you have to yell ‘I’m in the club’ when you join. That's all the littles had worked out thus far, the rest would be sorted later… probably… maybe…

 

“How old are ya Alex?” Maria asked, idly chewing on the neck of her shirt.

Rather than verbally answer, Alex lifted two fingers. Georgie squealed in delight- he was no longer the youngest of the group; he was one of the big kids!

Noticing Alex’s flinch at the loud sound, John patted his knee, a silent signal that it was okay. Alex smiled at the physical comfort, he just wanted to be cuddled- but he also wanted to play!

 

Maria decided she wanted to show off her reading skills and read everyone a story. After deciding the perfect storybook she began to read, “once upon a time…”

Alex didn’t really pay attention to the story, he more so just listened to the sound of Maria's calm voice, he vaguely picked up on the story… something about a princess? He didn’t seem to be the only one, Tommy and Georgie had a far away look in their eyes as well, Tommy looked as if he was gonna fall asleep, not in a ‘this is boring way’ but instead in a ‘this is relaxing’ way. In fa, t the only one that seemed to be paying attention was John who smiled and encouraged Maria as she read, laughing if she did a silly voice and telling her it was okay if she stumbled over a word.

 

Suddenly the world turned dark.      

 

Alex heard a chorus of startled screams ( including his own), an eruption of footsteps and the grown-ups chuckling as they swung the door open. Suddenly the darkness was lifted, dada and Mr Washington holding up the fallen blanket that covered them. Alex scampered quickly into Doudou’s arms who picked him up immediately, whispering words of comfort. The other kids had the same idea, Maria and Georgie burying their heads into their caregiver’s chests.

 

Tommy, on the other hand, seemed to be hypoventilating, muttering slightly under his breath. John kneeled in front of him, trying to get him to breathe but Tommy didn’t even seem to hear him. John turned to look at the caregivers, lost on what to do.

 

Maddison sighed, eyebrows upturned into a look of concern. He gently ushered John out of the way and sat down, taking his place. Placing one hand on Tommy’s shoulder he gauged his reaction, seeing if it was okay to touch him. Tommy flinched at first, then leaned into the touch, James let out a breath, being able to touch Tommy would make things significantly easier. With a grunt he pulled the little into this lap, one arm wrapping around his torso, the other gently placing his hand on the back of Tommy’s neck, not pressure to hurt but enough to be constant.

He began taking exaggerated breaths, something for Tommy to mimic. Then the counting.

One, two, three four, pause, One, two, three four, pause…

 

After a few minutes, Tommy was beginning to calm down, no longer gasping for air like a drowned fish. He still cried into James’s shoulder.

“You wanna tell me what happened?” James asked softly, running his hand along Tommy’s back in long soothing motions.

 

“I-I made the tent f-fell.” Tommy responded after some thought, face still in the crook of his daddies neck.

 

“I can help you guys make a new tent okay? No need to stress.”

 

Tommy let out a frustrated noise, Daddy just didn’t get it!

 

“I m-made Alex n’ Maria n’ Gerogie cry.” He sniffled pitifully.

 

“Aw Tommy, they just got a fright, that's all it was. It’s okay, no one blames you.”

Tommy continued to cry though, “Herc’ n Laf ‘n John are gonna beat me up!”

_The fuck?_

James took a moment to wrap his head around what Tommy just said before asking, “What do you mean baby?” His voice remained calm and collected but he honestly had no idea what was happening. 

“Hamilton s-s-said that if I messed with him, t-that he’d get them all to beat me up!”

Fairly certain he knew what was happening now, James sighed. There was going to be only one way to get Tommy to calm down. Groaning, He stood up, lifting Tommy with him into the living room that the other caregivers had evacuated the kids too.

Heads rose as he walked into the room, still sobbing Tommy in his arms. Maria had tears in her eyes and was being held by Eliza, Angelica telling some story with the intention of cheering her up. Alex and Georgie seemed to be over it though, playing with dolls together, the dialog consisting of grunts and other non-verbal noises.  

 

Maddison brought Tommy to the where Lag’, Herc’ and John sat, John’s eyebrows furrowed at the sight of Tommy, tears still spilling out of his eyes and down his cheek dripping onto his shirt.

 “Hercules, Lafayette, “ James sighed, still rubbing soothing circles into the littles back. “ Do you have any intention of hurting Tommy?” his tone made it clear he wasn’t accusing the two, but the atmosphere suddenly went cold, the other caregivers automatically preparing to kick the two out of the apartment. Lafayette and Hercules’s face morphed into that of pure shock and confusion.

 

“ _Non_ , Bien sûr que non, pourquoi penseriez-vous cela?”

Before James could ask for Laf’ to go back to English Tommy was already responding.

“Hamilton a dit que vous me batriez si je l'avais imploré, et je l'ai fait pleurer.”

 

James looked towards Angelica, she wasn’t fluent but hopefully, she understood enough of what the shit was being said. She seemed to of been still distracted by Maria, and only shrugged. Some help she was.

 

James didn’t consider himself an easily frightened man, but when Alex appeared beside him- he may or may not have jumped out of his skin.

 Looking up at James he frowned, mumbling over his pacifier, “ Doudou asked why, Tommy said I said Doudou and dada would.”

 

Smart kid.

Alex turned his attention away from James and he turned his sorrowful gaze towards Tommy, who stared back apprehensively.

 “I didn’t know that you were like me back then…” Alex pouted, he seemed to be aging up a little, he still wasn’t an adult but he seemed less like a three year old at this moment. “I was scared, I just didn’t want you t’ tell anyone, if p-people knew...” His eyes began to glisten, “If people k-knew, t-they would hurt me.”

In a flurry of movement, Alex lunged at Tommy, wrapping his arms around the taller boys middle. Tommy returned the embrace.

The two hugged it out, each one letting tears flow and eventually dry. Mutterings of ‘I'm sorry’ and ‘its okay’ took place. 

The adults in the room looked on, Tommy was always the emotional one, always bursting into tears over the smallest things, growing angry or frustrated quickly, but also so very kind and gentle. It seemed that despite the two’s disagreements when adults, the two kids were much more alike than originally anticipated.

 

Hopefully the rest of the afternoon would be much more on the positive side.

**Author's Note:**

> Every comment gives me life, and makes me so happy. 
> 
> Come hmu at [My Tumblr](https://thatjettkid.tumblr.com/) and we can all talk about these lovable idiots.


End file.
